Red Moon Nine (Discontinued)
by EnraptureSins
Summary: [UNEDITED] The death of Princess Mau left Luna distraught and forced into becoming the new Princess of Mau, her home planet. Everything leading to her coronation was fine until she attends one meeting where is she thrown into an arranged marriage with the Prince of the Bast Isles, Artemis. However, with the chaos ensuing in the Felinus Castle, comes a dark clan pulling the strings.
1. Antediluvian

**Hello everyone! I'm EnraptureSins and bringing you my first requested (kinda) story :D So one of my frequent readers asked me to do one on Luna and Artemis and well, I couldn't ignore it (I honestly have never written one before) so I decided to go ahead and upload the first chapter. And no, this is not the story replacing _Healing Fire_. It was requested and therefore, I decided to publish it first. I am aiming for a minimum of 20 chapters, which shouldn't be a problem with the plot I have planned for this story c: All chapters will be 350 words, no more or less. **

_***This story focuses on Luna/Artemis in an alternative universe to the SM manga (some things will be taken from it though).**_

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _1/ Antediluvian_

 _"I was t-too careless and k-kindhearted," Mau faintly laughed. "T-trust is nothing b-but…a curse…"_

Those were Princess Mau's final words before the last bit of life drained from her eyes. Before she finally returned to the Galaxy Cauldron. And Luna? Luna cried every night, every time she passed by her chambers, and every mention of her name. No one had found the culprit, or put too much effort into finding the murderer, but Luna swore to find the answers herself.

Unfortunately, she didn't have the "freedom" to move around anymore. The Princess had long ago told her that if something were to happen to her that she would place Luna on the throne. Luna thought she was joking, but by some will or way, her she was to be crowned the new Princess of Mau in five days. Since Mau's death, a week ago, she had been through lessons after lessons and meeting after meeting, and the end of each day, Luna was too tired to walk straight.

To make matters worse, she had a personal bodyguard, Diana, who stuck to her like glue, "Mau…" she sighed and bit her lip. Her tail swayed to the side. "how did you deal with all of this?"

How did the golden lioness overcome the pressure and stress?

Luna folded her hands in her lap and a long, dreary sigh escaped her lips, "Lady Luna, I believe no feline can deal with such a heavy burden," Diana meowed, sitting beside her. "Your rule will become much easier with time. I'm sure of it."

Luna shook her head, "So many laws and courtesies to remember, so many names and statuses I can never forget. It's too much," she muttered, her black ears twitched.

"Then take it step by step. No feline said you have to learn it all in a week, Your Highness," Diana smiled. "You are of this planet's princess, instead of them ordering you, it should be you."

Luna cocked her eyebrow. She did have a good point, but had this been how it was always done?

* * *

 **Pft, now I gotta change the summary on my profile lol I was going for a different idea and then...this chapter happened. Wasn't what I was trying to start off with. Welp, this will be my only time saying this, but any reviews would appreciated! Until the next update!**

 **P.S: Thanks to FlareUpForRatchet for requesting the idea!**


	2. Affliction

**Another update so soon :D So I'm in a pretty good mood today. I'm aiming to update another story or two and possibly start writing another wedding one-shot (the pairing will be between Minako and Kunzite or Ami and Zoisite, you guys can choose who goes first). Anyways, onto the story!**

 ** _FlareupForRatchet_ : I seriously needed one lol I can't just write only Venus/Kunzite or Mars/Jadeite all the time cx Yeah, for the most part, I'll make up things as I go, but I will try to incorporate as much as the manga and wiki as I can. Also I can't wait to read yours whenever you upload it!**

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _2/ Affliction_

Luna groaned, "Another one?" She muttered, dragging her pained feet to the conference room. All Luna wanted to do was stretch and feel the nature beneath her soft paws. Instead, her advisor (more like an annoying "step-mother"), Dawon, dragged her to the next dreaded destination: a meeting. Diana, as always, followed. The tigress's ears flickered and her tail swayed.

"Now, now. Be more enthusiastic! After this meeting, you can have a few minutes of quality time during your teatime at noon," Dawon said then checked her clipboard. "And then we have more dignitaries to meet, measurements for the adjustments to your coronation dress, and another etiquette lesson soon after that."

 _There's more than what you just listed on the clipboard_ Luna grumbled as she stole a peek, "If only teatime would come sooner," she sniffed. "and relieve me of this _misery_."

If Dawon heard, she didn't respond. The tigress opened the conference door, and Diana remained on the outside. Luna stepped inside the room and was greeted by a tense silence. All the royal council stood and bowed, something she still wasn't used to, except for the Head of the Council, Lord Cronus. They seated themselves when she sat down.

Dawon cleared her throat, "Today, we will discuss the former arrange marriage between the late Princess Mau, and current Clan Prince of the Bast Isles, Lord Artemis."

 _Artemis? Arranged marriage?_ Luna frowned. She remembered Mau mentioning his name a few times, but she had never seen the male feline before.

Murmurs rose in the room, "It is too soon to discuss such a matter."

"But Lord Artemis has already made provisions to arrive tomorrow," another member added. "and unfortunately, the Bast Clan might be unwilling to make accommodations for the death of the princess."

Dawon sighed heavily with annoyance, "Now, now. That is not true. Word has reached them and the marriage still stands."

What? Alarmed, Luna spoke up, "And when is this wedding?"

"Ah, why the day of the annual Red Moon Festival," Dawn chirped. "But do not fret, Lady. Everything will be fine."

* * *

 **Pft, I'm pretty sure Luna's gonna take that well (not really). Poor Luna, gets thrown into so many things that she didn't want to be a part of in the first place. But she'll be just fine. Until the next update!**


	3. Assure

**Yeah, so I'm kinda have writers' block on the one-shots so don't expect them to come anytime soon. Hm, though would an Artemis and Luna wedding one-shot be interesting? I dunno, but I am thinking about it. Also I wasn't expecting a lot of people to read this story so thanks for the reads. I plan to make this really interesting and travel down the dark route at times. So be prepare for that ;)**

 ** _Vchanny_ : I noticed that too. Which is why I'm giving the felines their own little story c: And yeah, she'll most likely speak out rather than keep quiet.**

 ** _FlareUp4Ratchet_ : I laughed when I read your review xD She might end up of doing that in a later chapter since there is only so much Luna can handle lol Also, Artemis should show up in 2-3 more chapters.**

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _3/ Assure_

On the day of the Red Moon Festival! Luna's eyebrow twitched. They weren't serious, were they? She was still trying to get used to her duties and conflicting schedules that she didn't have time to please another feline. For Bast's sakes, why couldn't they just move it to another day? Irritated, Luna's ears twitched and she tried her best to _not_ appear pissed.

"And how do you plan to fit a wedding into an already chaotic schedule? Everything for the coronation—" Luna started complaining, but Dawon shook her head and a smile slowly appeared.

"Now, now. I have that all figured out. Since majority of the preparations for the wedding is completed, the only thing left to do is make some minor changes to the catering and decoration," Dawon said. "We need only worry about the dress and some tweaking to the security. Besides, Lady, this is only the Marking Ceremony, a royal ceremony that is much like a wedding."

"That seems plausible, Dawon," another member agreed. "However, I don't believe her future highness understand how a marking ceremony goes. Perhaps we should double her lessons?"

Another feline grimaced, "We could. However, she has other royal duties to attend to. Doubling her lessons in such a few days would stress her out."

 _Thank Bast someone thinks of me_ Luna sighed, "…double her lessons and have another council member serve as a deputy," one member spoke and Luna slowly turned to her right where she met the obscure, cataract eyes of an elder male feline: Lord Cronus.

Chills ran down her back.

"Mau's choice for an heir disgusts me to no end," he spoke his words slowly enough for them sink in more harshly than they did already. "If you ask me, I say she should merely be a figure head until Mau's youngest sister, Lady Nyanko, is of age in less than three months."

Dawon appeared thoughtful and worried—a worried gaze directed toward Luna, "And the marking ceremony, Lord Cronus?"

"It's only a marking ceremony," he stared, blankly, at her. "Nothing _too_ detrimental."

* * *

 **Uh oh, looks like someone isn't on board with the whole thing. I had to carefully think about his name so Cronus might not be a definite name for him. At least I'm warning you just in case I do change it. But for now his name will have to do c: Until the next update!**


	4. Aggrieved

**So in concerns to what story to do next, I'll be doing another Venus/Kunzite story. However, the story idea HAS been changed from the Witch of Glass to something else (that I haven't decided but I'm working on it). For now, Bleed for Me should be updated tomorrow and I'm still working on one-shots (I'm currently suffering from writers' block). Anyways, thanks for the reads and onward to the story.**

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _4/ Aggrieved_

Useless.

Luna had no choice. The next day, just as Lord Cronus recommended, they doubled the lessons—giving her little time to herself—and they taught her the bare minimum; enough to rule a planet for at least 3 months and nothing more. What of the tiring paperwork and meetings? They were relaxed and, for most meetings, she wasn't allowed to them anymore. Lord Cronus was chosen as her deputy, of all felines, and he personally stripped her of her own right to govern. Even Dawon, though reluctantly, turned her back and went along with the other male felines.

And she felt useless. Depressed. Angry.

Was this really what Mau meant before she passed?

Surely, she didn't, but even Luna had to admit she didn't know the late lioness too well. Mau was always a peculiar feline to her. And if she was watching from the Duat, Luna figured she held that same melancholy and pained gaze. Irritated, Luna climbed the large Moon lotus tree, sat down on its bulky branch, and swung her legs, her eyes skimmed the brightly lit city beyond the castle walls.

 _Nothing too detrimental…_

 _Detrimental_ she thought sullenly, "What will they do to me after Lady Nyanko is of age?" Luna muttered reaching her pale hand out to the normal world far out of her reach. Her heart ached with heavy emotions: fear, sadness, anger, and more she couldn't decipher. In fact, she hadn't realized she was crying until she felt the tear stream down her cheek.

"Ah, and I thought I was alone out here," a voice caught her off guard and she almost lost her balance. "I suppose the night is too calming to enjoy alone."

Looking down, Luna's eyes met the regal green eyes of a make feline, "Huh?" Luna wiped her tears. His long white hair swayed with the calming breeze and he wore a plain long-sleeved shirt and white dress pants.

Luna cocked her head, "I assumed you were crying, Lady," he commented without breaking eye contact with her.

Confused, she blinked. Who was he?

* * *

 **Yay! So they'll be properly introduced in the next chapter, but she won't realize who he truly is for a few chapters. And I'm wondering that too Luna, it doesn't sound too good...until the next update! :)**


	5. Acquaintance

**Finally I update this story. So I was going to update Soothing Rivers (I can't decide on how Clockwork's first chapter will go, so that why I didn't post its first chapter yesterday) and well, I felt this was something I needed to update first. The update schedule I've made has not yet gone into effect. I'm trying to wait till Saturday before it becomes official :) Also, the Venus and Kunzite wedding one-shot has been cancelled. I can't seem to figure out how I want to write and its really irritating me right now; therefore, I'm changing it to something else. I haven't decided what yet. If anyone has some Halloween ideas for the two (or for Mars/Jadeite as well) please let me know! Writers' block is no joke for me right now ^^'**

 ** _Mary Mab:_ Oh, I've decided to not change his name from Cronus. And I'm glad your daughter likes the story! Hope the both you enjoy the rest of it :)**

 ** _Vchanny:_ Aha! I was expecting a review from you at some point cx And yeah, Luna is not in a very good position right now. Cronus IS suggesting she wouldn't make a good ruler, but he's saying that for an entirely different purpose. Luna doesn't care to much about it but it will, unfortunately, bother her a lot. Yep, Artemis will fall for her instead ;)**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet:_ I know right. Cronus isn't being very nice (not that I planned for him to be from the beginning). He has his...uh... _reasons_ though ;)**

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _5/ Acquaintance_

Frowning, Luna wiped the rest of her tears away; her tail swayed to the side, "I'm not crying," she murmured then focused a steady glare on him. What reason was he bothering her for?

"That was not what I observed," he shrugged his shoulders. "What has upset you? Perhaps the loss of Princess Mau?" His eyes held an odd balance between intriguing and detachment. It bothered the feline even more.

Looking to the side, she bit her lip, "She…was a dear to me, and I do miss her," Luna slide form the branch and landed gracefully onto her bare feet (she hated wearing heels—too uncomfortable and annoying). She didn't understand why she was telling him this. No one in this Bast's forsaken castle seemed to anyways. Turning his gaze to her, he nodded.

"She was one of a kind. To carry so much onto her shoulders and receive death as a reward," he paused as if he had more to add. "I, to, admire her. I would have been pleased with her as a wife."

 _And now Mau's fiancé will marry me…a disappointment_ Luna bitterly continued the sentence, hugging her body tightly, "And what about the future princess?" Luna blurted out the question without thinking. Her eyes widen and she quickly shut her mouth. She couldn't assume he knew about the new princess, about _her_.

The stranger's face was unreadable, "I do not know her as personally as I did Mau; however, I am pleased with what I have heard about her today, and how she is managing in this new world," his eyes softened, and her heart raced when he kept that same gaze on her. "She has met my expectations well."

 _Wait_ Luna, perplexed, tilted her head, "Your expectations?"

Amused, he cocked his eyebrow, "Oh, forgive me. I suspected you knew who I was," he said. "I am the Crown Prince of the Bast Isles, Artemis. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Smiling, she nodded, "And I am—" she froze once she realized what name had left the stranger's lips.

* * *

 **I'm not sure how she didn't suspect that from the start xD I mean, she mostly likely hadn't seen him around the castle so either he was "new" or the guest mentioned in the meeting lol Ah, well. Though I starting to think that Artemis knew from the moment they met. If that's true then I wonder why...anyways, until the next update! :D**


	6. Blunder

**And now getting back to updating this story. Honestly, I'm glad I'm glad back to writing Red Moon Nine. Its pairing I'm not use to writing so I really want to keep it going and not leave it incomplete. Kinda nice to explore new pairings ^.^**

 ** _Persian85033:_ Yep. I haven't seen many stories with this pairing so I thought to make it a little interesting.**

 ** _Vchanny:_ I plan to make Artemis more reserved so it'll be interesting. Trust me...Artemis knows a lot more than he's letting on ;)**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet:_ Yep, but I think Luna's the only one who's making it awkward xD**

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _6/ Blunder_

She was not expecting that response and, unfortunately, he didn't appear to be joking (Luna still couldn't figure out what he was thinking). Prince Artemis's eyes watched her carefully while she tried to come to terms with her blunder. It was a minor mistake. To think he was another random face among the palace staff. She thought he was a wealthy aristocrat and well, she _was_ right about that. Just she missed the one detail of him being her fiancé.

 _Well Mau's sister fiancé_ Luna's shocked faded and then she frowned. Now that she thought about it, Cronus mentioned Mau having a sister, but Luna never recalled the lioness having one or telling her about one for that fact. Did she miss something whenever Mau spoke with her? Maybe she did…

"You make the oddest facial expression," Artemis smiled directed straight at the feline. Luna's heart skipped a beat. The way his eyes shone…they were beautiful. Blinking she needed to stay focused. If Cronus found out she had made another blunder—in front of a prince nonetheless—she didn't know what he would do. The older feline already scared her plenty.

What could she say? Should she say nothing? Despite her shock dwelling, panic rose in its place. Where did all this nervousness come from?

"I believe you were going to tell me your name. It seems only right," Artemis stepped closer, his ear twitched. He was right. It wouldn't be a problem, right?

Taking a deep breath, Luna nodded slowly and bowed, "I'm Luna," that's all she would tell him. Artemis didn't look convinced. As if he knew she was hiding something. Much to her displeasure, the white feline didn't respond. The silence between wasn't tense, but it wasn't comfortable either. It made Luna feel uneasy. Gripping her dress, she turned away. She needed to get back before Dawon came looking for her.

"I need to go. Someone will come looking for me," she whispered. Artemis didn't reply nor did he follow her. However, he did mutter something. What it was? She didn't know.

* * *

 **I think I like where my mind is taking me for Artemis's personality cx Something a little different then he's normally portrayed. Anyways, until the next chapter! (Which should be sometime this week).**


	7. Belittle

**Woohoo! Third update for a story today. I finally got around to updating this story. So I guess the last story to update is Soothing Rivers and then I'll go ahead with my first story of my 2017 Debut list, Feathered Droplets. I've decided to make it have a the same word length as Red Moon Nine. I honestly wanted it to be either 400 or 450, but I prefer the word count to be a set number below 400 though (unless under special circumstances).**

 ** _Vchanny_ : I know right :(**

 ** _Xilliet_ : I'm starting to feel like a broken record at this point. I'm glad you think the story is good, but I unfortunately will not make it longer than what I wish or want it to be. The ideas I have are best written in below 500 words and it also calls for frequent updates from when I have time to spare. How is it frustrating? You can _always_ wait for more chapters to be added before reading the story and I encourage you to do so. Also, I do not write fillers and never will (I hate fillers). Every chapter has a purpose. I wouldn't spend close to an hour writing a chapter if that wasn't the case.**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : She hasn't seen any picture of him at all and so, didn't know "who" he was. And things are still being kept from her, but she'll figure them out in due time. After all, Mau's politics are quite...questionable.**

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _7/ Belittle_

Words tend to hurt like ice. The belittlement had risen and made her feel worthless _again_. Luna had had her fair share of them, ever since she was a kitten within city and forced into labor within the castle, but they stopped once Mau took the steps to ensure those words never met her ears. Such a kind soul she was. And such a soul Luna needed now. Who would kill a feline like her? Luna understood politics played a lethal game with those involved. Mau had made it very clear.

So why did Mau's life needed taken? To what did it ensure? Lately, those questions slowly tapped at the back of her mind and with the heavy workload, she hardly had time to think about them. At least when Artemis didn't occupy her mind. Speaking of the prince, Luna hadn't seen him since.

Sighing she watched Nyanko, who was suddenly brought to the palace, twirling around the garden, "He's so handsome! Don't you agree? Though perhaps I'm not such a match…" she pondered turning to her. 'I don't have the beauty Mau possessed."

 _Couldn't agree more_ Luna wanted to roll her eyes, "Then again, at least he would have a better status and looking wife than what he would've had before. Uncle Chronos didn't want an heir of a tainted bloodline," Nyanko smirked. The words cut through her. Nyanko had done nothing, but belittled her at any chance she had.

Why they were together? Because Chronos suggested she learn to be a Lady's Companion once more seeing as he would keep to the old way and ignore the successor chosen. And yet something bothered Luna. Uncle Chronos? She hoped that was something Nyanko referred to the feline as and not an indication of clear relations.

Luna appeared bored and stood up, "I…have lessons to go to, Lady Nyanko. I'll request another maid to substitute in my absence," she bowed, the words tasted bitter on her tongue. She longed to go back to her freed status and yet here she was, stuck as a servant.

* * *

 **You'll get your freedom eventually, Luna. In the meantime, its best you start asking questions before Nyanko takes the throne and you're forced back into servitude completely. Until the next chapter!**


	8. Beguiling

**That moment when you're excited to reveal something that may or may not be true in your story xD I decided that we would move the plot forward! Now if only I can gain some inspiriation to update Feathered Droplets, which might not happen lol I'm just not sure what direction I want to take the next chapter. I guess the good thing is that I've updated the debut list for this year on my profile (finally got in the mood to do so) and I've updated three stories. So I feel pretty accomplished for the day. I guess the update for that story can be for tomorrow :)**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Well then, if he pisses you off now, he sure will later. Besides we've barely touch the surface and I plan to have Luna to uncover it all whether for better or worse ;) In fact, your fears might come true...**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Oh, you're not missing anything. I haven't mentioned it before chapter 7. And she might not be stuck as a servant, at least not for long ;)**

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _8/ Beguiling_

If there was one thing Luna was not expecting after leaving her lessons, it was Prince Artemis himself. The feline had pulled her to the side the moment she left the room and without giving her a second to get her bearings, he pulled her into the first empty room he could find. Confused couldn't describe how she felt. Just what was going on. And why Artemis of all felines?

Closing the door, Artemis watched in amusement try to catch her breath, "Ah, I didn't mean to interrupt your schedule," he said in that same tone. The one where she couldn't tell what he really was trying to convey. "However, for some odd reason I haven't seen or spoken to you at all. Is there a reason for that?"

Luna looked away briefly, "I have work inside the castle," it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Artemis's ears twitched and his facial expression gave her the impression that he didn't believe her. What was with this Adonis like feline? No, a better question would be _why_ her heartbeat quickened the longer she stared at him.

Letting out a nervous breath, she heard his footsteps approach her, "Could it be Lord Cronus's niece?" He asked. Luna turned around, noticing how close he was. "She's become a nuisance the last few days. So, tell me why do you avoid me?"

His question could've meant a multiple of things; however, judging by the tilt of his head, and the curious glimmer in his eyes, Luna had a feeling she knew what he meant, "I don't know what you mean," she decided act as if she didn't know. "What would I be hiding from someone like you?"

He smiled, "Your beguiling nature. I've always found so alluring," Luna's eyes widen when he lifted her chin up and tilted her head to side so their eyes met. "So, interesting enough that I've wished to know you better, Luna."

Luna wasn't sure what to say. Since his words made it seem as if he knew her long before.

* * *

 **What could you possibly mean Artemis? I mean, you _surely_ haven't seen or met Luna before. This should be your first time seeing her...hm, perhaps he'll clarify later. Until the next chapter!**


	9. Covet

**So, this is to the people who don't or haven't read Feathered Droplets: school and the lost of a close friend is the reason why I haven't updated in a while. I'm feeling so much better now and we'll go back to updating as frequently as I can. As for anymore updates today, the only thing I'll update are the chapters in this story and by this I mean I'll start editing them. I'll probably just do only chapters 1-3 today ^.^**

 ** _Vchanny_ : To tell you the truth, I have no idea myself lol And he does clarify in this chapter...kinda.**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : She won't be annoying for long, I got some big plans for her character. Not saying if that's a good thing or not. And that's why I love doing cliffhangers like that, I find it pretty amusing when your trying to figure it out (though I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't help me out cx). Luna will eventually tell him and Cronus does like to tamper with things...**

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _9/ Covet_

Luna couldn't form any words, "Cronus believes I'm clueless but I know enough about his maternal grandmother's clan. Do not trust him so easily Luna," he had changed the subject swiftly, not giving any more hints on what he meant, and in annoyance, Luna frowned. "Why such a look of displeasure? It doesn't befit you."

Luna slapped his hand away, "I don't care about Cronus right now. What do you mean 'know me better'?" She wanted answers. Luna had had enough with Cronus and the council's secretiveness. And she meant no disrespect to Prince Artemis, however, she had never seen him before. Yet, he was making it very clear he had.

Artemis's brief, sad smile caused her frown to deepen, "We have met occasionally. I might not have spoken to you nor you might not have seen me, but we have," something flickered in his eyes. "It only makes sense. Mau was never the reason I came here."

Mau, her beloved friend. The empty pain she felt for her lost friend hadn't soothed. The way he said it sounded as if he was trying to brush her death aside. His apologetic tone hadn't made it any better. Luna had no clue where he was going with this.

Sorrowfully, Luna lowered her teary-eyed gaze, "Do not take it the wrong way," Artemis said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I did care for Mau. But I saw her as nothing more than a close friend."

"The arrange marriage…" Luna said quietly.

"Was a typical arranged marriage. Politic strategy between nations," Artemis opened his eyes, muttering in such a soft voice, that she couldn't help, but look at him again. "It doesn't require the two individuals to love each other. Mau knew that as well."

"What?" A lone tear had fallen down her cheek.

"Mau trusted me to keep an eye on you," Artemis's gazed pierced through her. "And I will do well to honor her final wishes. If Cronus lays a hand on you, he will not live to see another day. That, I can promise."

* * *

 **Honestly, I'm having too much fun creating Artemis's character xD So mysterious and restrained...and I wonder what he meant by Cronus's clan...hm. Welp, until the next update!**


	10. Curious

**Woohoo, finally there's an update. Anyways, while I went back to editing this story, I notice there was an uh _inconsistency_. So I decided that I would keep it and bring it back up this chapter (it also helped me break my writers' block for this story!). I'm not sure if I want to update any other story today, seeing as I have a mild headache, but I at least want to update one of my stories everyday. Expect an update from any of my stories tomorrow ^^**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet:_ Yep. But I wonder if there's another reason for protection ;)**

 ** _Vchanny:_ Yeah, he has done so for quite a while. It seems our lovely Luna doesn't pay too much attention to things around her xD**

 ** _Xillet:_ You didn't offend me ^^' I just find it a tad bit annoying that's all. And also, I see what you mean; however, I want my chapters to flow which is why some, if not all, could go into the same chapter :) The same thing happens in all my stories where some chapters should go together, but it wouldn't have that certain flow or meaning to it.**

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _10/ Curious_

Artemis's final words to her left her in a state of limbo, mostly shock. Unfortunately, their conversation was brief, and to avoid any suspicion from those who may have seen the odd prince drag her into the room, Artemis ended the conversation with a slight bow—and without answering or relieving her of her shock. Luna wasn't sure what to make of all this sudden news. But she decided to continue with her day pondering the information.

As dawn creeped on the edges of the horizon, Luna peered out the window of her new and plain bedroom given to her by Cronus. The old feline occupied her mind.

What clan did Cronus come from? She never bothered to ask, and from what Artemis made it seem, his chilling and dangerous aura told her enough that it was not a pleasant one. Luna herself didn't have a clan like Artemis or Dawon. She didn't have _anything_. All she knew was that the late princess found her in alley way and brought her to the palace to serve her.

However, Artemis made it quite clear he knew a lot more and Luna would ask him to clarify when they met again. _If_ they met again. Nyanko clung to the male feline at every chance she could get. At least when Luna was beside her, watching the awkward interactions between the two. So, who knew when the next time Artemis could get away from Cronus's niece.

 _Niece_ Luna thought frowning as she went to her bedside and grabbed the moonstone necklace Mau had gifted her. How was Nyanko Cronus's niece if he mentioned before that she was Mau's youngest sibling?

The ebony feline hadn't forgotten the irritating and hurtful meeting. She could recall it quite clearly and did so a lot while she kept to being a Lady's Companion and Deputy Princess. In fact, Luna didn't have a clue how clans worked, but something seemed off about the statement. Curious, Luna made a mental note to either ask Artemis later or take a trip to the royal library.

* * *

 **Mhm...so is Nyanko Cronus's niece or no? But that would mean that Cronus comes from the same clan as Mau's parents...or does it? I guess we'll just have to find out. Until the next chapter!**


	11. Danger

**After six months, I have finally updated this story :D I have a newer and better thought out plot for this story than before and I also fixed some inconsistencies as well. Since _Soothing Rivers_ is finished, I can add another story to the update list, and I think, if things go the way I want it to then there should be a total number of 40 chapters to this story, but we shall see. **

**_IMPORTANT_ : If you are a previous reader of this story (as in you've read all the chapters since the last update) then I HIGHLY RECOMMEND that you go back and re-read every chapter before this one. It's your choice, and so you don't have to, but if don't want to be confused, it's best to re-read. Trust me, with the chapters being so short, it really shouldn't take you long to do so. Besides it'll refresh your mind since I last updated. Thank you! ^^**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : I know right, but Luna will get her answers eventually :) And don't we all want to slap her xD **

**_Vchanny_ : All will be answered with time ^^ And its fine, I should apologize for the super super late update lol **

* * *

_Red Moon Nine_

 _11/ Danger_

Two days until the Red Moon Festival. Two days before she had to go through the marking ceremony with Prince Artemis. She was scared and was not the calmest person today. Originally, she planned to spend some time in the library since today was less hectic than usually, but things did not go as planned. The reason was quite simple.

Someone had poisoned her.

Distress, Luna stared out her window. It happened this morning at breakfast…and the incident was drilled into mind. Repeatedly. One moment she was enjoying some warm milk and the next she felt light headed and sick to her stomach. Prince Artemis noticed something was wrong the paler she got and excused them from the meal. Of course, Nyanko had a small fit about it saying that Luna was capable of taking herself to the infirmary, which she agreed, or to the best of her ability she tried.

Artemis ignored her comments.

Luckily, she was giving some medicine to combat it and was sent to her room for some rest (Dawon's orders). However, on the way back, she did catch a glimpse of Lord Cronus and he did not look pleased. Whether it was her being poisioned or something else she did not know. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to…at least yet. Anyways, all of that happened three hours ago and she was feeling a little better.

But still felt frightful. Her life was put in danger just like Mau's and it made her feel very uneasy.

A knock pulled her from her thoughts, "Come in," Luna called out. Diana, who chose to still guard her, wouldn't let anyone in she didn't like. Hopefully it was Dawon.

She couldn't have been more wrong. It was Artemis and she wasn't sure if what she saw in his eyes was guilt or pure anger. Either way, he was upset. Closing the door, he sat down an arm chair close to the window seat and didn't say a word. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was a silence that was very much needed.

* * *

 **Uh oh...someone's putting Luna's life in danger...just like they did Mau. I wonder who is doing this? And Artemis isn't very happy about this as you can tell and for good reason ^^' Anyways, until the next update!**


	12. Mine

**You wouldn't believe how fast I typed this chapter up lol I wasn't going to update today either since I wanted to focus more on my summer online class, but than this popped into my head and tada! New update.**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Yep, Artemis-in general-knows a lot more than he's telling and so, he does have a lot suspicions. Cronus does seem to be up to something and he _could_ have had a hand in Mau's death and Luna's poisoning, but who knows ;) As for the marking ceremony, I do explain what is at the end of this chapter. Good questions you had though and let's just say, there has to be a correlation between poisoning Luna and the upcoming ceremonies...**

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _12/ Mine_

The silence didn't last long. Artemis sighed, "How are you feeling, Luna?" He asked, breaking away from his thoughts. Luna bit her lip.

"I'm fine. I feel a lot better," she whispered loud enough for him to hear. She shifted her gaze back to the window. "Did they find the person who—"

"No." He rubbed his temple than snorted. "But I already have my suspicions. Lord Cronus has to have some hand in this. Ever since he became the Head of the Council three years ago, the atmosphere in this castle has been _fishy_. Or, at least since the end of Queen Mau's reign."

Queen Mau? Luna frowned while Artemis continued talking, "Try not to worry too much though. I've already advised Dawon that you should stay in your room for the next two days, and many members agree."

How much influence did Artemis have? She couldn't even convince Dawon to side with her, as her future princess, and try to make things much more bearable. Looking back at him, she noticed he was softly gazing at her. Luna couldn't stop the blush on her face. Her heart sped up again.

And then she realization came crashing down on her. Her eyes widen. She was alone in a room with the prince. A male who would, eventually, be her _husband_. The thought made her blush deepen. Artemis cocked his eyebrow then a soft chuckle left his lips.

"Ah…I wonder what thought crossed your mind," he mused. "I'm not going to do anything if that's what you think. I'm a gentleman. I can wait until the marking ceremony."

Luna stopped mid-nod, "W-what?" She let out a surprising squeak. Despite the council saying they were going to prep her on the marking ceremony, they had yet to do it. She figured it was very simple.

Artemis kept his amused smile, "You don't know, do you?" Then a sly grin appeared. "Between us both, I think I'm looking most forward to what beauty the red moonlight reveals as I make you mine, both in body _and_ soul."

* * *

 **Well...damn, Artemis, looks like someone's excited. That's all I can say xD And I'm so eager to get to the marking ceremony myself...but that depends on whether there are any...um... _inconveniences_ before then _._ Until the next update!**


	13. Trauma

**Finally another update. So, I'm already in the process of deciding which stories will get updated this week. Hopefully, I can pre-write them without interruption this morning. Though I wanted to go ahead and update Red Moon Nine since I've neglect to update it in while ^^'**

 ** _Vchanny_ : The confusion is there on purpose ^^ Luna herself isn't given much information nor is anyone really telling her what is going on. At this point, she is just making her own assumptions, which is why you're most likely confused. All will be addressed pretty soon since the Red Moon Festival itself is in two chapters and the more interesting plot is coming pretty soon (which also answers most of your questions) ;)**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Pretty much they are her only two allies, for now. And you are very smart not to tell me about your fear since I have a habit of getting easily inspired xD **

* * *

_Red Moon Nine_

 _13/ Trauma_

It took Luna a few seconds to let what he said sink in, and then, her skin burned hot. She was no doubt as crimson as a tomato. She was not expecting that to the reason why. As far as Luna was concerned, she was still a maiden, and despite being thrusted into this situation, the thought made her uncomfortable. Turning away from the prince, Luna's heartbeat quickened once more.

Was she even ready for something like that? No, a better question was how this was going to go about. If she remembered correctly, Nyanko had been telling everyone that she and the prince would rule, and Luna was simply a stand in. But she wasn't sure if it was set in stone, or it was merely a young, annoying feline spouting off nonsense without credible evidence. Either way, a ceremony like that one was permanent—bounded two felines together with a red, unbreakable string.

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in her head; Luna could stir the conversation away from the…um, Marking Ceremony, and try asking Artemis. Surely, he would know. Clearing her throat, she looked back, and noticed he was behind her.

 _Very_ close behind.

Luna wanted to have some space, but with how she was positioned, it was not possible, "You seem doubtful," he paused. He looked like he wanted to say more. However, Luna figured she would ask her question.

Luna did look doubtful, "For someone whose looking forward to something like that, you forget they see me as a simple stand in," she could feel the blush returning at full force. "That beauty might end up being, Nyanko, remember?"

Artemis's lazy eyes made chills crawl down her back—and she whether it was good, "They can say what they want. I, _personally_ , want you. So, if it comes to it, I will steal you from the altar and take you home with me."

Her eyes widen, "Ah…" speechless, she swallowed her shock. "and why would that be."

Hurt, Artemis looked away, "Trauma, maybe?" He murmured. What did he mean by trauma?

* * *

 **Hm...is that a hint at Luna's past? There may be more to her than we know about ;) Also, I feel like Artemis is really trying to convince himself of something...I wonder what it is. Until the next chapter!**


	14. Jewel

**Ah, nice to be back to updating. I meant to do some updating the last two days, but got caught up with school, and planning out my senior trip ^^' So, today's chapter will finally get us on the path to the good parts :D**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Probably not, but Luna on the other hand...she might have trauma. Whether that's good or not, we will have to see...**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : XD I know right, loving Artemis right now. She'll come around, eventually. And she does fears that something will happen. Hopefully, she tries to trust her gut on this one. **

**_Sn0wk1tty_ : Nice theory ;) Some of it may be right, who knows. Also, I'm glad you're liking it so far! **

* * *

_Red Moon Nine_

 _14/ Jewel_

Once he made that comment, he left her alone in her room. Luna appreciated him checking up on her, but he brought more mysteries to the table than she needed. Unfortunately, two days had passed and he hadn't paid her another visit. She understood why. He was a prince, and he was busy with the festival. A festival that was today. Looking outside her window, she could see the Felinus Castle decorated in shades of silver and scarlet—outside the walls, she could tell a noon day parade was going on, and more shades of silver and scarlet. Cronus forbade her from attending until the evening.

 _Why do I have a bad feeling?_ Luna thought. The ebony cat couldn't share her worries with anyone. Artemis was with Nyanko for the morning and noon events, and Dawon was hurrying to make sure everything was going as planned. Diana had her duty to do, and after being poisoned, Luna much prefer her to stay where she was.

No one needed her.

 _I'm fine with that_ Luna gliding from the window, and heading to the mirror dresser. Opening a small jewelry box, she picked out a blood red opal. Something pulled her to it since dawn, and she remembered Mau telling her she was found with it around her neck. That it was hard to remove…for some odd reason. Closing the box, she held up in the sunlight, and it glimmered. Deciding to put it on, she slipped it around her neck, and seconds later, the jewel glowed brightly.

Luna heard humming, a very soothing lullaby that made her drowsy. Swaying, she gripped her dresser, and peered into the mirror with shock. It wasn't her reflection, but the reflection of a feline like woman with a red hue.

* * *

 **Oh my. I wonder who that woman is, and that jewel is quite interesting too. Also, in good news, Artemis and Luna are about to be married...hopefully. Until the next update!**


	15. Remember

**So...I just realized that I cut the last chapter short. It should've been 350 words, and not 300. Ah, well. I'll go back and fix that later when I edit the next set of chapters. This chapter _is_ the correct word length though lol I'm thinking about switching some stories around on the update schedule on my profile since I'm showing more interest in updating certain stories than others. **

**_Flareup4Ratchet_ : Welp, you didn't have to wait too long...except now you do until Saturday cx Also, sorry for the cliffhanger. I didn't even realize it looked like one until you mentioned it. I just figured it was a good stopping point XD**

 ** _Vchanny_ : It could be her mother...we will just have to see. **

**_Sn0wk1tty_ : I promise she's not possessed or anything ^^ But you are half-right that the feline is "deceased". But I'm using that word in a very light manner...not that _that_ means anything. **

* * *

_Red Moon Nine_

 _15/ Remember_

Luna, at first, thought she was seeing things, and to make sure she wasn't, she blinked a few times. The image didn't go away, and her shock remained. The female feline did not look like any feline she seen in her entire life. Her head was an actual cat's head with black wavy hair, her skin was covered in black fur, and she appeared to retain a human like form. She wore an elegant dress and tons of jewelry that made her seemed godlike.

Shifting her gaze to the center of the feline's head, she saw the same jewel: Blood Opal. The feline cocked her head, and her bright red, glassy eyes peered through her. She rose a hand and pointed to her chest. Looking down, she noticed the swirling black and red mist in the jewel, though the red seemed more dominate. The humming didn't stop. She still felt drowsy.

"Who…are you?" The better question was what was she? Deep down inside, something told her she knew this woman. A mild headache slowly creeped to her temple as she yawned.

 _Remain by his side_ , a powerful, but gentle voice came from the woman. The soft lullaby grew more intense—almost like a hymn sung when it was time to pray to the great Queen Mother, Bastet.

 _Bastet…that name sounds familiar_ Luna lifted her head, "Who…?" Her droopy eyes made it hard to keep her focus. Why was she so sleepy? Why was her head hurting so much?

 _Your twin flame, my dearest Daughter._

Daughter? Another yawn escaped her lips, _Rest your eyes, and remember. For you have forgotten who you are. I await your awakening, Luna, and so does he._

The voice sounded distant now. How she recognized that the woman was leaving amazed her because by that point, Luna had collapsed to the floor, and her eyes had slowly shut. What had she forgotten? What was a twin flame and why did she need to remain by his side? The thought tumbled into the deepest part of her mind as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **So, I'm debating on whether I should tell you all what a "Twin Flame" is, but I've decided against it. You'll learn soon enough...if its not clear to you ^^ And we might see something from Luna's memories...until the next update!**


	16. Memory

**In good news, I finally starting writing my original novel today after almost 4-5 months indecisive planning (and I'm still not done with that). I'm hoping to put up one chapter on either Fictionpress, Wattpad, or Devaintart. I'll let you guys know where so that you can check it out and tell me what you think :) I'm really excited about it :D**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Yep, that's her mother. So, Luna may or may not be a regular cat, but I'm not saying cx**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : I went back and fixed it the second you posted that review ^^' And yeah, I plan to have Artemis explain it to her ;)**

 ** _James Birdsong_ : Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _16/ Memory_

 _Deep in her memories, she murmured the same lullaby she heard earlier to an older boy with white hair and beautiful green eyes. He kept addressing her as the 'Nine Moon Priestess' and made a promise to her. For what reason, Luna couldn't decipher too well, but she did recognize the boy's feature. He was almost like a mirrored image of Prince Artemis._

Luna groaned and slowly opened her eyes, "Thank goodness, she's waking up," a female voice breathed in relief. "Diana, are you sure no one entered her room?"

"Yes, Lady Dawon. I heard something collapse in the room. None of the windows were unlocked," Diana replied. "when I went to check it. Lady Luna was laying on the floor unconscious with that weird jewel around her neck."

Blinking, she felt someone gripped her hand, "Luna? How are you feeling?" She turned to her left, let out a yawned, and settle her gaze on worried Artemis. Luna knew she was laying in her bed, and she figured they moved her. Cool against her chest was the jewel.

 _That feline woman_ Luna thought as she sat up, "I'm fine. Just sleepy is all," she blinked a few more times. "What time is it?"

Artemis frowned, "An hour before the wedding," he touched the jewel with curiosity. "I've never seen you with this necklace, Lady."

"Oh, I've always had it. Princess Mau found me with it and told me to hide it away," Luna shrugged. "I haven't touched it again until today."

Luna decided against telling anyone about the strange memory, or the woman for that matter. She still didn't know what a "twin flame" was, and she most certainly didn't understand the memory. Yet, even without understanding it, she somehow did—both sounded familiar to her. Artemis retracted his hand. Throwing the covers back, she placed her feet on the wooden floor, and tried standing up. The Prince caught her when she lost her balance.

"I suppose if she's fine then we need to prepare for the wedding, which is in less than an hour."

* * *

 **So, a title of _Nine Moon Priestess_ and a feline in her memory who looks like Prince Artemis. Very interesting, indeed. Perhaps there is more to Luna than what we know ;) Until the next update!**


	17. Bad

**I'm thinking of adding another update day to the list. One, because now I'm really enjoying this story, and two, because I've got some go plot points that I want to get to as soon as possible. So I'm thinking a Tuesday or Wednesday, one of the two. We'll see ^^ Also, I was originally thinking 40 chapters for this story, but now I'm unsure. I'll probably have a better idea once we hit chapter 30, but for now it'll stay 40.**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : In Mau, a priestess _can_ marry. I won't say how though, you'll learn that later ;) **

**_Vchanny_ : xD Sorry! That's why I was thinking of adding another update day to make it more bearable lol **

**_Sn0wk1tty_ : Don't worry! We are getting very close (wedding is next chapter), and then lots of Artemis and Luna moments to come cx Also, you may be on to something since something tragic did happen, after all...**

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _17/ Bad_

The evening moonrise was beautiful, and brought a soft glow to the dressing room she wandered around— _nervously_. Dawon came in to inspect her moments ago, and pleased with everything, she told Luna to stay here. Since then, Luna gazed into the mirror, twirling, and trying to come to terms with reality. Never did she think she would marry a prince. She was practically living every young kittens' dream.

And wearing such a beautiful gown? Luna couldn't believe it. However, when she peered into the mirror, she could already see the effects of the Red Moon. Her hair looked a lot lighter, and her eyes were slowly darkening to a lustrous shade of red. Luna usually hid away in her room from the moon's light. She couldn't tonight. Hearing a knock on the door, one of her maid's stood up, and opened it, revealing Diana and Dawon on the otherside.

"Well, are you ready?" Dawon beckoned her to come to the door. Nodding, she made her way to the older feline, her long and red transparent veil dragged after her. Her ears twitched. The coldness from the marble floors seeped into the sole of her bare feet. There were a few people idling around and whispering as she passed. Swallowing down her nervous, Luna held her head high. The jeweled necklace around her neck felt warm, and glowed as it rested on her breast.

"You remember the sigil you have to paint, correct?" Dawon asked. "And which side to place the blade on?"

"Yes," Luna replied. A mysterious blade that materialized out of the red—or well, her blood—liquid in the chalice. Her part was more painful than Artemis's, however, he had a different role later. Just the thought made her cheeks burn brightly.

"Everything will be fine, Luna," Dawon spoke in a hush tone. "Nothing will happen."

Earlier, Luna told Dawon she had a bad feeling about the ceremony. Something didn't sit right with her, especially Cronus. Because when he came to check on her then, he had a disturbing, and jovial smile.

* * *

 **Uh huh, you might want to trust your gut on that one, Luna. I really don't trust Cronus at all. Welp, lets hope the wedding goes undisturbed...until the next update!**


	18. Ceremony

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been pretty busy with school and my personal writing. Speaking of which, I finally managed to get my own website up and running :D There's still some things I want to add, but I plan on doing that throughout the week. I'll add a link to my profile so you guys can check it out if you want ^^**

 ** _James Birdsong_ : Thanks for the review!**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Yeah, I plan on adding two more days since this word limit is shorted than the rest of the stories. It shouldn't be too much of hassle for me to add those extra days. I really wished she did too, and that is true, she only gave a very basic description of it. I guess I'm fine with that. It gives me some room to be creative with everything ^^**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Yep! Hopefully, we can get through it without anything happening... _hopefully_ lol **

**_Sn0wk1tty_ : Haha, and not only am I giving you short chapters, I made you wait quite a long time until the next update cx Also, I wouldn't say everyone wasn't caring, just not _too_ concerned with her worries like she was. They _do_ want everything to go smoothly too ^^**

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _18/ Ceremony_

When the chorus began their melodious hymn to the Moon Goddess, Luna stuffed her nervous feelings deep within her. Through her red transparent veil, she watched the grand brown doors open revealing the gorgeous hall adorned in red shades and silver. The people seated, stood, and bowed as she slowly walked down the aisle. With the subtle red and orange hues seeping through the stain glass windows, Luna could make the change the red moon brought to Artemis.

If anything, his green eyes no longer glistened green, but rather shone a lustrous shade of scarlet. She also noticed the jewel on her chest burned again with each step. However, Luna wasn't paying attention to that. She was staring in shock at the familiar ghostly feline standing before her, or at least, the evening rays made it seem so. Finally, making it to the altar. The ceremony commenced. Vows of loyalty—oddly, not love—were given, rings were exchanged, and just as Luna was reaching for the sacred and peculiar vermilion sword to her left, Artemis suddenly pulled her close.

Gasps filled the hall. Eyes widen, Luna turned. An arrow with a black tip extended from the ground. Silence took hold, and then, the doors slammed opened, the windows shattered, and hooded figures infiltrated the hall. Brandishing their swords, or arrows, people began to scream. The ceremony ended abruptly. Hugging Luna so close to his chest, Artemis shifted to where his own blade pointed toward the attackers.

"Prince Artemis!" Luna panicked. What was going on? The prince didn't answer her. His own guard, and those from his clan—who had remained there in the hall—took position to guard their prince.

"Milord, leave them to us," one voice shouted. "I had a feeling those bastards would be here."

Artemis nodded, "Luna," he sheathed his sword, and before she mustered a reply, he scooped her up into his arms. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe, understand?"

"But where?" Two felines ran beside him as he moved toward the exit.

"To where you belong: the Bast Isles."

* * *

 **By belong, do you mean with you, or just there period, Artemis lol Looks like Luna's feelings were right. I wonder if they will escape without trouble...until the next update!**


	19. Confrontation

**So remember when I said I would change the update days? Well, Red Moon Nine will be updated 4 times out the week: Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Since this story doesn't have the same word count as the others, I figure it wouldn't be too much of an issue to add on two more days.**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : They are strange vows indeed, but I suspect Artemis wasn't too keen on that lol I figure it has more to do with the tradition in Mau, at least where royal marriages are concerned. I guess loyalty is valued over love in that case, unfortunately. I'll be sure to check out your deviantArt profile when I get the chance :D**

 ** _James Birdsong_ : Thanks! **

**_Vchanny_ : It would seem so. Luna will be getting her answers pretty soon over the next couple of chapters ;)**

* * *

 _Red Moon River_

 _19/ Confrontation_

Luna hadn't expected Artemis's movements to be so quick. With the two guards at his side clearing their path, Luna still hadn't come to terms with what was happening. However, she knew…somehow. Her smile kept directing her back to Cronus's crude smile. He had a hand in this. She knew he did. Burying her face into Artemis's chest, she tried to block out the noise, and prayed to the goddess that they would make it out.

 _Remain by his side._

 _My twin flame…_ Luna lifted her gaze, "What did she mean?" Luna murmured. She was far too lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized Artemis stopped running, and that they were outside. As there were fights inside the castle, there were a few skirmishes outside; however, her gaze stopped on one spot: Cronus. He stood next, and held an older woman hostage. From the way she was dress, she was a woman of dignified status.

"Cronus!" Artemis shouted. "I would advise you to move away from the Queen."

"Ah, Queen Tefnut and I were having such a lovely conversation," Cronus stepped forward with a huge grin on his face. "about the Nine Moon Priestess, and how she would hand Luna over to us. Isn't that right, _Tefnut_?"

Tefnut glared at him, "I refuse your request. It is tradition in the Bast Isles that she shall dwell in her temple once more! We will continue to protect the Daughters for as long as we shall."

"And thus, you shall not!" Cronus barked. He snapped his finger and a male manifested behind Tefnut, a sword was nestled under her chin. The man was shadowy, and did _not_ look feline at all. "Whether she is dead or alive, the Nine Moon Priestess holds power, and it is quite long overdue for you to keep to your petty mission."

Luna's eyes widen, "Luna belongs with us," Artemis paused, and said in a quiet murmur, "with _me_."

"Do please spare me the details," Cronus rolled his eyes and then his eyes shone an eerie shade. " _Take her from him!_ "

* * *

 **Looks like someone has some...interesting motives. I guess that's why he didn't want Luna on the throne. Also, we have been introduced to a new character! Her identity will be exampled in full depth in a few chapters. Until the next update!**


	20. Freeze

**After a long debate, I decided to just go ahead and release this chapter. I wasn't sure how I felt about it at first, so that's the reason for the delay; however, I realized that what happens in this chapter will build some great character development for Cronus _and_ Luna (yes, you heard that right)! As for any other updates, my mind hasn't really felt too inspired lately. **

**_Flareup4Ratchet_ : You'll learn more about Queen Tefnut in the coming chapters! As for Cronus, I don't like him either lol And yeah, its best not too xD **

**_Vchanny_ : I am just as surprised too! I wondered if there is another reason for doing so...?**

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _20/ Freeze_

Everything happened so fast, or was it slowly? Luna wasn't sure until she noticed how slowly everything moved around her. Artemis's reach to his blade, the shadow male creature grinning, Tefnut's mouth widened, and Cronus…he seemed to stare straight at her. Turning her head, she thought it was her mind not processing everything.

"What?" Luna blinked. Lifting her hands, they didn't move slowly, but at a normal pace. Frowning, she took a few steps, twirling, and confused about the odd occurrence. Her gaze found the red moon lazily resting on the horizon, and she couldn't stop looking at it. Whether it was an illusion, the same feline godlike creature appeared. She walked around, shaking her head, and then paused before Cronus.

"Your mother's twisted logical has betrayed you," the feline's ears twitched. "and yet, you truly believe I will allow your clan to abuse another one of my priestesses, my _beloved_ Daughters, once more. Foolish kitten."

Luna tried to find the right question to ask, "Um…aren't you the same woman from before?" The feline turned to her with a curious yet amused gaze.

"Am I? You tell me, dear."

Luna cocked her head, "I don't know."

"You are Lady Bastet. Our _precious_ goddess."

Bastet closed her eyes, "Ah, an oddity. Your vice ills me, Cronus."

Luna looked passed Bastet, and saw Cronus chuckling, "A pleasing gift from one of your Daughters, Lady Bastet. My punishment for using it is not up to you, but _him_."

"Watch your tongue, kitten. Time is a realm I am too fond of, and I will not tolerate its misuse. Perhaps I may correct this mishap with the daughter of Chronos."

Cronus narrowed his bright eyes, "There is no need too. Luna," he directed his tone toward her. "if you wish for your pathetic excuse of a twin flame to live, I would highly suggest you come with me."

"And if I choose not too?" Luna asked. Who was he referring too?

"There is much you can do when time is still," Cronus smiled. "and Lady Bastet cannot aid you."

* * *

 **Hm, looks like things about to get unpleasant between Luna and Cronus! But will Bastet truly not deal with him, herself? Who knows. Until the next update!**


	21. Gift

**Darn it. I went on another hiatus for far too long *sigh*. Sorry guys, didn't mean to leave you all hanging for any of my stories lol Hopefully I can push myself to update more often. Not sure about tomorrow's updates, but I'll try to attempt one ^^'**

 **James Birdsong: Thanks!**

 **Vchanny: I wonder the same too. Maybe it'll be explained later (though I did give somewhat of a hint) ;)**

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _21/ Gift_

Fear coursed through Luna. Cronus wasted no time charging toward her as she stumbled back. Looking to where the feline deity stood, Bastet no longer graced their presence, and had indeed abandoned Luna to fend for herself. Why wouldn't the goddess help her? Wasn't she the one to enforce the slowing of time present around her? When he neared her, Luna barely dodged his quick grab for her arm, and managed to swing herself around so that her back faced frozen Artemis. Her heart thumped. Adrenaline washed over her.

"Luna, do not make this hard on yourself. Come with me," he grinned, and flicked his wrist. The same shadowy being from before swayed and cackled at her. The hairs on her back stood up. What could he possibly want from her? With a great hiss, the shade pounced her direction. Luna yelped. She swiftly turned and ran past Artemis, her hand grazed his arm for a mere few seconds.

She heard a frustrated roar come from Cronus, and so she decided to gaze over her shoulder, the scene behind her was shocking. Artemis had intercepted the being. Artemis had moved. But how? Puzzled, she stopped in her tracks where Lady Tefnut remained frozen in time. Luna watched as Artemis's peculiar blade emitted a golden hue, and sliced through the being. It hissed in pain before retreating to the ground and merging into Cronus's shadow.

"She is a gifted one," Cronus, his eyes clouded in anger, held her gaze. He unsheathed his own blade. "Just a simple touch that pauses nature in a still frame."

"Indeed. However, you should know that she will never belong to your family," Artemis growled. A simple touch? Frowning, Luna knew whom Cronus was referring too. But that was impossible, right? Stopping time went against the laws of nature itself, and was only reserved to the divine such as Bastet.

 _Rest your eyes, and remember._

The words whispered and lingered in her mind while her eyes gazed at the brutal fight taking place. What was so important for her to remember?

* * *

 **Looks like Cronus is hinting to Luna about something. I wonder what it is, and I'm quite sure what you have to remember, Luna, is very important. But we shall see. Until the next update!**


	22. Embrace

**So, finally I update. This will be pivotal chapter in the grand scheme of things, and well, we should be on a path to far better and more interesting things! I've decided that I'll go ahead and at least outline the rest of the story, so that I had a good idea of what I wanted to happen ^^**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Yep, but with the breaks (Thanksgiving break is in a couple of days) coming up, I should be able to get myself back on track. Also, I believe this chapter will be more interesting ;)**

 ** _Vchanny_ : She could be divine, but I guess we will have to find out (and we will very soon)! ^^**

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _22/ Embrace_

 _Rest your eyes._

Dark clouds that shielded the scarlet moon scattered. And through the misty darkness, red light pierced through, and illuminated the land in an eerie glow. The jewel around her neck hummed, but remained cold. Cronus's blade barely missed the crevice of Artemis's neck that said feline had blocked with his sword. After a minute of struggle, Artemis pushed the blade back and went in for a quick strike.

 _Let us free you, Luna._

Luna's eyes widen as she stared at spot a few feet from her. Shadows gathered and formed piece by piece the body of a small feline child. Empty glassy red eyes stared through her. Its hair styled much like Luna's—no, exactly like her own. She wore a simple shadowy dress that turned to red mist around her.

 _Embrace us._

The jewel around her neck glowed brightly. A headache thumped at the back of her head. Her vision wavered between normal and gradient red. The shadow took one step then two. By this time, Artemis swung around, and noticed the eerie display. Frozen in fear, Luna felt something clawing at her mind. It desired to be set free.

"Luna!"

Cronus chortled, "Keep your eyes on me boy!" He swung his blade, and stabbed it into the Prince's back. "Tefnut will lose another son today!"

The blade had barely missed his heart, but to Luna, it felt as if someone had stabbed her own. Something wet soaked her bodice. Something wet streamed down her cheek. And in the far depths of her mind, Luna her someone screaming her name. Dropping to her knees, her body shook, but she remained quiet. The misty feline grabbed her head, and kissed her forehead.

Darkness and agony drowned her as she screamed Artemis's name.

* * *

 **Woah...well, that escalated quickly. Hopefully, Luna will be fine, and it looks like someone, or should I say something, decided to take things into their own hands. Until the next update!**


	23. Foggy

**Ah, so I think I'm quite proud of myself. I managed to outline this story's plot to chapter 31 (yes, so far there's 31 chapters), and it looks like I might end it at 40. I'll just say that the romance will pick up a little more now ;)**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Hopefully, but we will see. Also, I kinda explain how she was hurt too in this chapter ^^**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Yeah, I did. I believe my count for this story is 300 (or at least that's the last I remember). But at least you don't have to wait long for the next chapter ^^**

* * *

 _Red Moon Nine_

 _23/ Foggy_

" _Lulu…you don't always have to rely on the shadows to protect you. I'm here now."_

That voice sounded so youthful, so lonely. It was a voice she knew all too well: Artemis's. She remembered shivering on the ground at the dead body before her. A feral feline had attacked her in broad daylight where nature's deceptive shadows were too weak to defend her. She remembered how swiftly Artemis shifted out from feline form, and took down the beast. Groaning, she opened her eyes, and squinted them when the dawn's harsh light greeted her. Her ears picked up the sound of wheels tumbling over a cobblestone path, and the horse neighing quietly.

Someone gripped her hand, "You're awake…" the male voice sighed in relief. Blinking her eyes, her gaze settled on the alluring green ones staring down at her. A mixture of emotions filtered through them. She shifted her head to sit up—once she realized that her head rested on his lap—but Artemis let her hand go and gently pushed her back down.

"Dear, its best that you rest until we arrive. You used quite a bit of sorcery last night—albeit, too much that you almost went feral," Tefnut whispered. Feral? Luna's gaze went back to Artemis who, in the warm dawn, appeared to have an odd glow.

"A-Artemis?" She looked down to his chest where she faintly remembered seeing a blade pierced through. "Are you—"

"I should have been careful," he muttered caressing her cheek. "You got hurt, and despite not knowing how, it pains me greatly."

Tefnut sighed, "Son, it is the bond. The bond of two flames reuniting. What happens to you, happens to her, which is even more reason to take her _home_."

Home? Wasn't that the castle?

* * *

 **What is this? Is our little Luna starting to remember some things? I suppose that's a good thing! And it seems they escaped Cronus...for now. Until the next update!**


End file.
